Pokemon:The True Self
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: Kai Narukami a 17 year old prodigy becomes the first Junior detective in Jubilife City. He worked small time cases until the reccent passing of his mother. He is sent on the case of a lifetime to the Hoenn Heights High School where students suddenly vanish and 12 days later they return dead!. How far will Kai go to avenge the fallen. OC submision open First come first serve
1. Chapter 1

**Legit's back baby with a brand spanking new story! Since I am a huge mystery fanatic this one will be a huge mystery. I hope you gradually figure it out as it progresses if you have any ideas or characters you want to submit(this is limited) just PM me oh and as a fun little game during the story I want you to try and guess who the mastermind is through the reviews whoever gets the closest by the end of the story they will be allowed to submit one main character for the sequel!**

**Pokemon:**_** The True Self: Chapter 1- The prodigy Kai Narukami**_

__Our story begins at the Jubilife City Police Headquarters we will follow the career of a young man named Kai Narukami who is a prodigy on the force but still has very many things to learn. Kai was raised as an only child his father was a shining star detective and as long as Kai could could remember he wanted to be a detective like his father with an moderately above average IQ he worked towards his goal. And became a junior detective at 16 but no one would ever take him seriously so he worked small time cases no one cared about. Recently a tragedy struck his family his mother was killed

in a murder trial neither Kai or his father could work ever since then his father has become an emotional wreck and it's time for Kai to step up to the plate as today as he receives his first major case.

Under his Father's supervision, with the promise of never letting innocent blood like his mother's to be spilled again how will Kai work his first major case? If he succeeds he will finally get the recognition he deserves and a promotion to detective.

Kai was a tall 17 year old with shining silver hair who wore a black jacket with a white button-up collar shirt under the jacket with black skinny jeans and black converses with a very nice rollex on his wrist that his mother bought him for becoming a detective. It was a memento s6mething that he just held on to to keep her memory alive her last wish was for Kai to finish school she always thought Kai was too smart for his own good. Kai grabbed his backpack and walked into the Jubilife police corps or like he called it work. He left his backpack at the checkout desk with officer Jenny and got on the elevator towards the third floor where he would begin work at his "desk" until debriefing Kai often hated work but he wasn't one to complain he was just happy to be there everyday. Kai had a small desk all the way in back with a very old computer that hardly worked and a telephone that never rang unless someone was pranking him. But this time it did ring

"Hello, Jubilife Police department Detective Narukami how may I assist you?" Kai said in a gruff mature tone trying his best to sound professional

"Uh, That's junior detective son it's time for debriefing meet me in the conference room, pronto"

His father demanded

"Will do" Kai gathered his binder and other utensils and went to the conference room he opened the door where he saw his father standing at a desk and told him to have a seat

"Alright Kai we are throwing you a bone here with your first major assignment I think you'll find it quite enjoyable I know I do" His father said sarcastically

"So very recently a high school student turned up missing three days later we find the body tied up to the clock tower one of the highest points in the school real gruesome shit ha, son?"

Kai was surprised to hear that his first major case was going to be a murder and whoever this guy is he wants to be known he's screaming catch me if you can "And dammit I'm gonna catch you" Kai said to himself "So basically your going to be going undercover to Hoenn Heights high school to bring this asshole in I don't care if he's broken in three places as long as you get him your going to be transferring

and moving out to the Hoenn country side nice and quiet just the way you like it you'll be staying with your uncle Tenzen and your cousin Hikari"

"What your moving me are you out of your mind?" Kai retorted with disdain in his voice

"Listen it's the only major assignment we could give you Kai , I have to argue endlessly just so I can get you to stay here and when an opportunity finally presents itself your going to decline!" He yelled

"What would Mom say!, and besides I'm still at Jubilife art academy I graduate next year!" Kai argued

"I'm not abandoning you, your not a child anymore Kai you can handle this I know it you've never given up before I know you won't give up now, You worked too hard for this I believe in you son, you can do this" He said reassuring his son Kai thought finally somebody notices something some of the work he does, and now he was finally gonna get his shot his dad was right he won't let his only chance slip away because of moving to a new region. Nothing ever stopped him before it won't now he was gonna do his best no matter what he faced at Hoenn and he was gonna make sure that girl's death sees justice one way or another. "Your right dad I'm ready for this I know I can do it too" Kai said as he smirked at his Father "I'm glad to hear it your plane leaves 8:30 am sharp I know that shouldn't be a problem for you because your up before the birds chirp take this portfolio study it and assemble a 3 pokemon that you can rely on the principal and the faculty are aware of your status but you will not receive special attention when it comes to grades, but that's not a problem for you" His modest father said "I won't let you down, I'm gonna get a shower I'll see you when you get home OK" Kai said as he began walking out the room "I'm gonna be working late tonight so don't wait up, and son I love you and your mother would be proud" His dad praised "I know" That night Kai assembled his team of his most trusted pokemon his partner and friend Izanagi the lucario Pinta the litwick and Diamond the Gardevoir pokemon he uses for specific purposes they are all trained by him they share a very tight bond but Kai couldn't be bothered with that because in the morning he had a flight to catch.


	2. A New Home

OK so I was busy all day today that's why this chapter is late but the OC info will be right up after this chapter so if your interested go check it out.

**Pokemon:The True Self Chapter 2- A New Home**

That morning Kai gathered his bags and was out the door while on the plane he was looking over the case files constantly. "So this girl Nami Iwotodai was a junior she was head cheerleader and was a candidate for student council president nearly won and then disappeared and three days later after the race her body is found dead impaled by the clock-tower's hand. Hand-prints found on the body suggest there was a violent struggle. So what was the motive for any possible suspect.? My first guess would have to be Mr. or Mrs. President It's a simple put out of picture type motive kill the girl who gives you a run for your money then you become president the same goes for the cheerleading squad. Take Nami out and you can become head cheerleader, but they don't send detectives from other regions out to investigate a petty crime such as that, that would be to easy there's a missing piece I'm not overlooking OK Kai what teenager in their right frame of mind would murder a fellow classmate just to become student council president that notion sounds ridiculous. But still I can't rule that possibility, I don't know who I'm dealing with just yet I need more leads more time and more evidence Kai gave a big sigh. I guess for now I'll just sleep on it "Uh excuse me miss could I have a blanket please?" Kai asked the blonde flight attendant woman he got his blanket and fell asleep until he heard the screeching sound of the PA system hours later "We have now reached our destination of Rustburo City, Hoenn Region!"

"Damn that things loud!" Kai shouted as he was abruptly awoken from his sleep. Kai walked off the plane with all of his luggage in hand preparing to meet his uncle and cousin he walked into the airport until he saw a sign that had his last name written across it "Uncle Tenzen is that you?" a middle-aged man with his young daughter stood their Tenzen had a very gruff goatee with a pink and green island shirt with cargo pants and dress shoes. Little Hikari stood there with her brown pigtails and a blue summer dress on. "Wow kid if you get any bigger on me I'll have to buy a stool just to talk to you"

Tenzen teased "Hey uh uncle what in the hell are you wearing?, excuse my language" Kai said not caring if his uncle would be offended but Hikari butted in "Daddy refuses to let me dress him!, after work he gets all smelly and puts anything on without even taking a bath how dirty!" The little girl squawked angrily. "Uh when I get home from work I never change my clothes because I'm so tired" Tenzen said trying to break the ice "That is no excuse stinky!" Hikari barked Kai laughed and bent down to talk to Hikari "Hey Hikari, I bet you don't remember me I'm your cousin Kai the last time I saw you you were just a little baby, I brought you something" "Is it a pony?" She said with a huge facial expression that made Kai worry what she might do if it wasn't a pony which it wasn't. It's a China doll they are real popular with the girls at my school look you can brush her hair and do other girly stuff with it!" Kai said as Hikari hugged him "I love it, but I forget what daddy told me oh right your cousin Kai , Kai Narsalami!" Hikari tried her best to pronounce Narukami but salami accidentally slipped out whats a six year old to do? "It's Narukami, but don't worry about it I'm glad you like the gift" Kai said cheerfully "If were gonna get home by nightfall we better get going, I don't want to run into traffic!" Tenzen said Kai and his relatives walked out of the airport onto the road in Tenzen's truck

Kai was taken away by the city but they didn't live in Rustburo , Tenzen and his daughter lived in a small home in Petalburg City about six hours from Rusburo. The city that's all Kai ever knew was the city but he was still captivated by the beauty of a different city "I like it when Ms. Kikiyo takes us into the city we go to the circus and I get blue cloud candy!"Hikari shouted looking out the window blue cloud candy how cute Kai has barely seen this little girl but he already senses a sense of affection for her "So who's Kikiyo?" Kai blurted out "That's daddy's giirrrlfriendd! Hikari dragged out the word with big emphasis on the word "girl" "Oh is she pretty?" Kai said teasing "Hey I know how about we watch that show you like when we get home?, huh Hikari!" Tenzen shouted sweating trying to change the subject "OK Daddy, hey Kai do you have a girlfriend?" Hikari asked innocently as Tenzen was snickering under his breath trying to hold it "My how quickly the tables have turned nephew!" That wasn't funny dammit Kai was always attracted to a few girls but he never had a true relationship because well... He was too busy! "No" "Oh well that's to bad I see lots of pretty girls all the time maybe they will like you" Hikari said with her huge bubbly brown eyes closely intent on Kai "For some reason I don't think that's a good idea Hikari" Kai tried to explain to her that girls don't like being pressured into situations like that. But she couldn't make sense of any of it. "Oh I get it, It's because you like boys right!" Tenzen broke out laughing hysterically that he nearly lost control of the wheel "What's so funny Papa?" Hikari asked "Ah, don't feel bad nephew there are plenty of beautiful young teenage girls out here for you I'm sure you'll get lucky as long as you don't get too lucky then I gotta send you back to your Dad you know what I mean?" Tenzen said "Your scaring me a little uncle!" Kai said

"I'm just saying it's OK to stick it, as long as you don't stick it everywhere and you be safe when you stick it OK" Tenzen tried preaching but Kai wasn't interested in that kind of thing he just wanted to put this case to an end "Um Daddy?" "Yes sweetie" "Can I stick it too?" Tenzen and Kai both laughed to the point of where their stomach's began to hurt. Later down the road it became dark out and they were nearing the Petalburg- Rustburo interchange "Is Hikari sleep?" Tenzen asked "Yeah" Kai Responded as he too was growing weary. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry about your mother but I didn't want to mention it around Hikari "It's OK I understand" Kai said with disdain in his voice "No it's not OK, what that bastard did it wasn't right and what was even more messed up was they didn't let you or Ken go after him. Goddamn suits!" Tenzen said with anger in his voice"They feared we might have endangered the case because of our emotions" Kai said firmly "Nephew?, do you honestly believe that bullshit!"

Tenzen yelled Kai actually didn't believe his uncle cared that much he showed up to the funeral but Kai felt it was because he felt he was obligated obviously Kai didn't know his uncle as well as he thought he did "Uncle I can't say for sure that me or my father would have let they guy go, nor would I trust it in the hands of the courts I made up my mind that I was gonna finish him if I got the chance but lucky him he away" Kai finished his grim words and Tenzen was silent for a minute "I didn't want either of you to go to jail but they let that son of a bitch go and all three of us know it!" Tenzen shouted Kai was alarmed but all of this evil doesn't look good on anyone "Even so yelling about doesn't bring my mother back, we have to move on so that not only we can be at peace but she can too do you think she would want us cursing that guys name staying up day and night wondering what if?No I know my mother and she would be in tears knowing we would go that far haven't you ever heard revenge is a double edged sword. "Yeah your right, thank you for that I needed to hear that for quite some time but by the guys who were most affected ya know?, Come on were here" Tenzen opened the front door and let me in the house was small not tiny but small it had a leaving room a very small dining room with three upstairs bedrooms

"Hey it's 10:30 you should head to bed sorry there's no dinner tonight but you'll have a delicious week-full of meals at Hoenn heights, it's a boarding school" Tenzen said flipping through channels as if the gravity of his words held no weight to Kai "WHAT?" Kai yelled "Don't worry you come home on weekends and you have off during the holidays so it's no big deal nephew!" what Tenzen said made Kai feel a whole lot better "don't forget the uniforms in your closet tomorrow OK your Dad told me you were a medium right, oh and do me a favor I'm gonna be working late at the mill I leave in an hour could you check on Hikari before you go to sleep and don't forget the first train to Old Petalburg leaves at 7:00 am so get your ass up by six or five I don't care but school starts at nine so you shouldn't have a reason to be late but your Dad tells me your punctual and a scholar so let's not prove him wrong OK, have a good night Kai if I don't see you in the morning I'll see you Friday evening " Tenzen gave his final ramble and walked out the door Kai caught a shower checked on Hikari who was sound asleep and put and end to the start of the first day of his new life in a new home.


	3. Curfew?

**Hey guys here's the new chapter the plot finally gets rolling oh an there are still more spots yet to be filled so send in some OC's thanks- Legit **

**Pokemon:The True Self- Chapter 3 Curfew?**

Kai woke early that morning to the smell of some delicious breakfast he got his uniform and bags ready and went down stairs to check it out. "Hikari what's going on?" Kai said drooling over the sweet aroma of pancakes "All you gotta do is take them out of the box and cook it silly it's instant cake" Hikari explained Kai was astonished by the cooking prowess of such a young girl "Are you getting ready to leave?" Hikari asked "Soon I have time it's not even six yet" kai explained "Mrs. Kikiyo should be here soon to take me to school" Hikari sobbed "Didn't your Dad come home last night?" Kai asked "No, He starts triple shifts this weekend,but it's OK Mrs. Kikiyo is nice"you could hear the angst in Hikari's voice how she yearns for her father to spend time with her.

"Oh, well is she gonna be here soon I gotta get ready to go are you gonna be OK?" Kai asked all worried "It's fine sometimes I stay home by myself I'm a big girl so no worries right?" Hikari said in a cute tone "No worries" Kai said as he finished his breakfast and headed out the door."Ok so I need to get to Petalburg Memorial Station" Kai said to himself "Damn, if only Tenzen gave me a map" Kai walked into the town to find the town's square map "Ok so the station is just three blocks away from the gym what time is it?" Kai checked his watch "Oh, shit the next train leaves at 7:15 it's 7:10 I'm gonna miss it!" Kai yelled as he began to dash and run citizens down hoping to make it to the train. He only had five minutes because the next train left at 8 "Excuse me sorry" Kai finally made to the station after bulldozing over dozens of pedestrians. He walked over to the ticket booth "One for Old Petalburg" "That train leaves in three minutes you better hurry!" The main said as he stamped his ticket and took Kai's money "Wait not Yet!" Kai saw the doors closing and did a covert maneuver leaping through the doors right when they closed and he crashed into a young lady. Who was in a panicked frenzy her hair was as blues as the water in the ocean and her had the lightest hue of pink she was in her uniforms which suggested she went to Hoenn Heights. Her uniform was light blue with a red skirt and the usual white long socks.

The only problem was Kai had landed directly on the girl with his hands directly on her breasts only Kai hadn't noticed he was still in slight pain after the run in. "Oh, I'm sorry are you OK" Kai said very courteously "Umm, I...th..ink so!" The girls face was beat red like a tomato she was blushing very hard and Kai couldn't figure out why until he backed tracked "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I'm not really like that I didn't mean to uh, touch your" Kai looked down at her chest again unintentionally and the girl covered up and ran away "Hey wait it was an accident!"Kai screamed as she ran to the other carts "Dammit way to go Kai that was a real good first impression, I'm such a dumbass I didn't mean to touch you" He mocked For the rest of the train ride Kai kept his head down in perverted shame.

Eventually they had arrived in Old Petalburg station there was a sign that lead to the crosswalk of Hoenn Heights high school once he got to the campus he was amazed the building was huge unlike any school he had ever seen before and it was very old. It definitely had some history behind it Kai took in his surroundings he wanted to start exploring for clues right away. But he was going to be late if he didn't hurry to homeroom. Kai walked into the building and was escorted by an old lady up a few flights of stairs to his homeroom. Kai immediately noticed how immersible the building was not only the outside was it huge but the inside had it completely filled out. The woman and Kai walked into the classroom where children were already talking and socializing. It was the second week of classes so every had already adjusted to each other "Excuse me children of classroom F-5 you have a new transfer student I'll let Mr. Fukishima introduce him to you all" The woman said as she left the classroom was a grizzly old man with bad teeth and probably a bad attitude to match. Kai could hear a student say something like "Damn the new kid got stuck with Fukishima for his first year, that sucks" So obviously this Mr. Fukishima isn't all sunshine and rainbows like he had hoped "Ok we got another inmate, Oh so your from Sinnoh huh? I hate you goddamn city-slickers who come in here thinking they own the place, Let me guess you were a nobody there and you think you can come here and force yourself on these girls and have an easy ride ha?, well think again city-boy!" After Mr. Fukishima was done with his rude and off-color rant Kai spoke up "Dude you don't even know me what gives you the right to say something like that!" Kai said as the other students stood their in awe "No one has ever talked back to Fukishima before this new kid's got some balls!" a student shouted "That's it runt your on my shit-list! Fukishima yelled when a girl raised her hand "The transfer student can sit next to me"

"You hear that smartass looks like you found a seat, and next to a girl of all things now go sit before I take roll!" "Hey thanks for letting me sit here!" Kai cheerfully said "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do when you have Fukishima as a homeroom teacher" the girl said she had a light brown town of hair that almost seemed orange in the light. And big blue eyes her uniform consisted of a dark blue skirt, with a light pink tie and her browns shoes and long black tights. "I'm Kai Narukami" "My names Momoka Sizuki but everyone calls me Momo" "So Momo do you know whats stuck up this guys butt?" Kai joked "Nobody knows why he's such a pain but it's wise if you just leave him alone and don't pull a stunt like you did earlier ever again" Momo cracked sounding wise beyond her years.

"Hey, Yuji look's like your not the only one from the city here in school anymore" Momo was trying to get the attention of a blonde haired boy in front of her but he was fast asleep "Must have had a late night?" Momo said as Fukishima was beginning to take roll "All right you young people of tomorrow we got some things to cover today but i'm gonna take roll so here's the deal when I call your name you say here anything else and it's a freaking detention for the rest of the year you hear me dammit!"The rest of the day went on as class was being let out early so they could have a meeting in the auditorium

"All right runts that concludes today's lesson don't forget be at the auditorium by 8pm if not it's a freaking detention!, I don't care if your dorm caught on fire be there!" Fukishima said as he was leaving class "Kai gathered his bags and looked at his class paper to find out where his dorm was "Oh, hey Kai let me see where your dorm is Ill help you find it" Momo took Kai's paper and let out a big girly screech "Oh that's great were all in the same dorm!, come on my friend and I will walk you over"Momo offered as the blonde haired boy from before walked over to her "Hey Momoka thanks for your lesson review paper it was a real big help thank you, please don't kill me!" He shouted "Dammit Yuji you ripped it, and is that slobber ewww!" "I'm real sorry Momo, but I'll make it up to you how bout this weekend I buy you a nice dinner right from our store" Yuji pleaded trying to make amends

"Fine Yuji but it better be good I want steak and a noodle bowl.. and the list dragged on almost infinitely "I can't afford all of that on my type of pay who do you think I work for a bank?" Yuji said stalling "Just get out of here, before I get angry!" the blonde boy rushed out of the school like a speeding torpedo "Where the hell is Yukinari?" when Momo said that the girl from the train walked in! "There you are I texted you like 20 minutes ago I want you to meet somebody" Momo said unaware to the awkward situation "Uh, we kinda already met" Kai said nervously "Huh?" "Um we uh bumped int each other on the train and well.." "I might have squeezed her um lady parts" Kai tried to make that sound as normal as he possibly could but that popped out Momo broke out into a hysterical laugh

"Momoka it's not funny!" Yukinari shouted blushing again "I wanted to apologize for that I was running late for the train and I was being to careless" Kai explained "It's fine I knew you didn't mean it after you said sorry but I still get a little uneasy when things like that happen" Yukinari explained "Aw, how cute are you guys gonna go out now?" Momo blurted out showing her age "Momo stop it!" Yukinari said as she began to become embarrassed again "Come on I'm just kidding Yukinari, sheesh come on were taking Mr. Narukami here back to the dorm Kai couldn't figure out why she was calling him by his last name but she was a bit of a childish jokester "Oh your in Kyogre dorm with us?" Yukinari asked "apparently" Kai said "Enough standing around" Momo yelped The group walked out of the classroom areas and headed for the dorm part of the campus where they shared a conversation "So how do you like Petalburg City so far?, pretty tiny compared to Jubilife huh?"Momo inquired "I like it it's quite the hustle and bustle of city life can become tedious after while" Kai explained "Yukinari this is our only chance to talk to someone from the big city that's not that pain in the ass Yuji and you haven't said a word, don't tell me that boob thing is still bothering you?" Momo said insensitively "No but I don't know what to say?" the shy Yukinari said "It's Ok I won't hurt you infact I want to get to know you guys a little better" Kai said in a calm cool tone "Oh, well I'm Yukinari Aquaneel well i'm sort of like a mechanic i'm really good with fixing things and I like water type pokemon" Yukinari explained

"Well although I didn't ask for a biography but that'll do my name is Kai Narukami I'm 17 years old there is no specific type of pokemon I prefer and am very good at various athletics and I am currently working on a project that involves this school" Kai didn't want to be a liar and he didn't want to blow his cover "What sort of project?" Momo asked "I'm collecting information for Sinnoh" that wasn't a lie was it Kai thought "Like a journalist?" Yukinari asked "Well kinda something like that" Kai responded

"Say have you heard anything about the recent murder that happened at school?" Kai said Kai paid close attention to their body language and their facial expressions this how he determines whether a person is a witness or a suspect you don't become a 16 year old detective from idle cit-chat no Kai knew what he was doing from the beginning all though he truly did like these girls Kai needed answers fast. "Who told you about that?" Momo responded quickly Hmm she's not moving her eyes around our twitching her body either it's the truth or she's goading me "I heard a rumor on the train was it that bad?" Kai asked perceptively "Yeah it was Nami was a close friend of mine and for her to just you know be killed like that it makes me scared ya know" Momo said "She would always come to school with a smile on her face" Yukinari said in a sad expression It almost made Kai feel bad for even making them remember that pain through went through from losing a close friend "I'm sorry you guys" "It's OK" and with that they helped Kai get settled in his dorm but visiting hours are over at 6 so they had to go back to the girls dorm. Kai settled in and got ready to go to the auditorium.

Once Kai got to the huge building he took a seat next to the guy from before Yuji. "Hey your the new kid right?" Yuji asked "Yup" "I thought it was pretty epic what you did earlier with Fukishima man!" Yuji exclaimed "Thanks I'm Kai Narukami" "Yuji Hannamura" "So your from the city too huh?" Yuji asked "Yeah but I kinda like it here already" Kai explained "Yeah it's real nice her and the chicks are hot!" Yuji said "I know I can already tell" Kai said "Ladies and Gentle we welcome you back to another fantastic year here at Hoenn Heights!"an old man said with a microphone in his hand, apparently he's the principal he continues rambling until the student body president came up to speak. Kai was completely focused on him he could be a possible suspect so all eyes and ears were on him "Welcome everyone I hope you all enjoyed your vacation, and despite the horrible things that have happened lately we will remain strong as a school!, I promise!" He continued to hype everyone up. But the one thing that really got to Kai was the fact that he mentioned all of the bleak things that were happening instead of completely dodging it.

"That guys a real ass why bring up Nami's death like that dammit!" Yuji shouted but it was blocked out from all the screaming "She was gonna be 10 times the better president then you!" "This guy Akira Moto you are a suspect. Enough evidence suggests that he only brought the death of Nami up to prove his authority even though he clearly clouded his words. I don't like this one bit I gotta snoop around more everyone was beginning to leave according to dorm and sections when Kai was called to meet the principal in his office. Kai walked over to the main office from the auditorium and he knocked on the door.

"Come in" "You needed a word with me sir" Kai said modestly "Please call me Mr. Sakoyaki"

Kai sat in the seat near the desk Mr. Sakoyaki was a very old and bald man. With a crusty gray beard

"I need to lay the groundwork of your mission" Mr. Sakoyaki said "I wasn't aware you were informed"

"Well, now let's see your primary objective would be to investigate the murder that happened recently

gather as much info as you can and go om the hunt we want this guy brought in alive I now how you young guys are using pokemon as deadly weapons" Sakoyaki said "What that's horrible who would do that?" "Oh spare me, now we can't have you having any special privilege's so curfew's still at 10"

"Um, with all due respect are you nuts?, you do realize this guy is probably abducting kids past midnight and beyond, and besides how am I gonna search for clues when I'm in class!" Kai argued

"True just promise you'll get to bed at a reasonable time, here take this key so you can get back in the dorm after hours, oh and Mr. Narukami?" "Yes" "Give em Hell!" "Damn straight!" "Excuse me?" "Thank you sir"Kai apologized as he walked out "finally it begins" "I'll begin my search tonight!"

** Question of the Day**

**So given the few characters we have seen already who do you think could possibly be the killer? or is it too early to tell? Leave your answer in the reviews section **

**See You next chapter !**


	4. I'll Face Myself

**This has been a long time coming guys sorry...**

** Pokemon: The True Self: My Other Self?**

Kai left the principal's office and went back to his dorm to grab a few supplies, "OK let's start with the scanner".The scanner was a tool he used to check unusual heat signatures. He grabbed his bag and walked over towards the clock-tower to see if he could get any readings "Go Izanagi!" Izanagi the Lucario came out of it's pokeball and licked Kai "I missed you too buddy" the tall brooding pokemon absolutely adored it's master. "OK calm down boy we got work to do" Izanagi's face turned serious and was ready to work "I'm gonna search for readings over here, use your aura to search for past traces,we'll meet back over here when we find something OK" "Luu" It responded Kai walked over to the east section of the clock tower and pulled out his scanner he walked over looking for any signs of unusual signatures "Well, maybe I'm pushing it because it has been a few weeks since the murder the trail might have gone cold" Kai thought to himself when the machine picked up a reading "Blood?, not bye the tip of the tower what the hell is going on?" Kai took out a swab and swabbed the dry blood "Izanagi!, to me!" "lucario and Kai sprinted back to each other "I'm ready Izanagi, let's begin!" Izanagi put it's paw on Kai's chest and tapped into his hidden aura so that he could see what happened on the night of the murder.

Female figure- Ahahahaha!, You stupid bitch I told you we are one in the same I am you, you are me!

Nami- Help!, please

Female figure- No one can help you, your in my world now! And I want to be in yours so I'll ask you one more time!, Embrace me I am you!

Nami- No Never!

THE VISION FADES!

"Ah" Kai is panting breathing deeply "Mrs. Iwotodai was murdered by a woman!" "That means the school president had nothing to do with this but who in the hell could have done this, I can't quite grasp this wait just a minute, and what the hell was she talking about "My world, you are me?" C'mon Izanagi were not gonna figure this out and one day. Kai went back to his dorm and went to sleep to prepare for school the next day.

Kai woke up bright and early to go to the hall for breakfast but last nights endeavor was still fresh on his mind. After breakfast he headed to the main campus for classes. When he saw Yuji on his bike cycling to class and CRASH!, Yuji fell into a trash can "Dude are you OK?" Kai said as he helped him out the can. "Yeah, thanks I owe you a ton, uh Kai right?" "Yeah" "So if I owe you let me repay you with lunch after class we can go to The Pale Dragon has some top notch steaks dude" Yuji said smirking "Thanks dude sounds good" The rest of the class day was boring and unrewarding Kai is levels ahead of the things they teach. "If I'm gonna solve this case, I'm gonna need some help"""Or maybe it's too early for that" After the final bell rang Yuji grabbed his bags and walked over to Kai's desk "Ready to get some good eats?" "Eh hem, Yuji?, Kai? Are we going somewhere?" Momo said loudly to get the boys attention "Dammit why do you always seem to came around when I mention food?" "Hey you still owe me for the study sheet asshole!" Momo yelled "Hey if your strapped for cash I'll pay for my own meal Yuji" Kai modestly said "I'm not gonna let you do that I'll just have to pony up" The group walked over to the fair campus section. "Walla and the steak is here!" Yuji said as they grabbed a table "Aw, Yuji! You cheapo! This is like plastic it's so hard!" Momo yelled again "Well once you jumped on the freeloader train I had to cut my losses"Yuji said in a comical tone that made everyone laugh. "But still I feel like I'm biting into a plank of wood" Kai exclaimed "Hey excuse me for a second" Yuji got up to go talk to a girl at the next table "On break are we?" Yuji asked the girl

"Who's that his girlfriend?" Kai asked Momo "Well kinda they've been off and on for awhile she's a senior I think she was just a little embarrassed by dating a junior, plus she works for him too Yuji's family owns a business in the city, Oh right her names Celty, Celty Meguro" Momo explained "So you coming to work Friday I could use the help"Yuji said "Of course I need the money Yu-Yu-Kun" "Dammit, Celty don't say that in front of my friends!" "Oh is that the new transfer student!" An excited Celty yelled "Hey you!, are you the transfer student?' Celty asked Kai "Uh, Yeah" "So how do you like it here so far, you have a good choice in friends Yu-Yu-Kun can be annoying sometimes but he's a real great guy, you just gotta let him know when he's being a pain the ass!" Celty joked and everyone laughed "Go on, get out of here before you tell him more stuff!" Yuji yelled "Text me later Yu-Yu!" and Celty was off "That girl's gonna be the death of me!" Yuji shouted "Awww, I think you guys are cute Yu-Yu-Kun!" Momo teased "Hey cut it out!" Yuji whined "Sorry you had to hear that, but Celty cn be a handful at times but she's real sweet, How bout you Kai see any girls you got your eye on I could help out" Yuji offered "Not really"Kai said "Oh come on Kai don't lie I saw the way you stared at Yukinari, too bad she couldn't come with us I love playing matchmaker!" Momo teased "Woah is that true Kai?"

"Well kinda I think her hair is real pretty thats all" Kai admitted "How cute" Momo said "Wait have you guys ever heard of the Midnight Broadcast?" Momo said eyes closely intent "They say on a foggy night you can hear the PA system come on and the voice of your soulmate rings loud and clear" "Haahaa what bullshit!" Yuji said cackling "It's not funny it's true" Momo said "And tonight it's real foggy out so be sure to listen" "OK" Yuji said comical "Hey wait, you guys be sure to watch the TV tonight Celty's gonna be on for an interview about discovering Nami's body" Yuji explained. "Hey uh you guys wanna help me with my project?' "Sure" they responded in unison "Well I'll call you guys after I listen out for the broadcast and we can go exploring" Kai said unaware of his friends cluelessness "I know your new and all but curfew for Juniors is 11 so no thanks" Yuji said "It's OK I got permission from Sakoyaki himself so it doesn't matter we just need to get back at a reasonable time" Kai explained "Cool then I'd love to help" Momo said. The group exchanged numbers and went their seperate ways.

1:13pm "So Mrs. Meguro you were the one who discovered the body at the scene?" A news reported said as Kai was watching the news the interview went on for another hour where Celty was just bombarded through out the interview. With useless questions being asked that was not relevant to the case

12am "Kai turned off the TV he was anxious to see if Momo's story checked out the fog was setting in

when suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard over the PA Kai covered his ears he was in pain when he uncovered them he could hear a snide cold voice "This school, I HATE IT!, Nami, why I'm so sorry why did it have to be you?" "NAMI?" Kai thought to himself "MY Mom and Dad hate me all because I need the money to support them why? I don't deserve this Why? Mom she won't even look at me anymore" and more words of angst and resentment was heard chilling words when Kai's phone rang "Dude are you hearing this?, it's freaky isn't it!" "Who is that, look come over to my room I need to look at this" "I'm on my way" 12:12am Knock Knock "Yuji stop touching me dammit!" Momo said outside Kai's door "Kai grabbed his bag and walked out the door and was in complete disbelief at what he saw the school was completely covered in fog! It surrounded everything the visibility was very low

"What the hell?" Kai said shocked "D..dd Dude I.. I'm scared! What in the hell is going on?" Yuji said completely spooked "Get off of me you big baby!" Momo screamed "C'mon we gotta check this out"

Kai said intrigued "A..Are you serious?" Yuji said frightened "Yeah I don't know about this either Kai"

Momo said "Don't worry I got you guys" suddenly the voice could be heard again "The PA room we need to go now!" while walking you could almost see "shadows" of various pokemon within the fog but they were hard to make out suddenly a spire of light appeared before them. "Is that a freaking door?" Yuji asked "It's like a portal or something over the door" "Duuuude! Your pocket is GLOWING!" the key in Kai's pocket started to glow and shine with an intense blue light Kai had no idea what was going on why was the key he got from Sakoyaki glowing and why did the school fog over what the fuck was happening? Kai couldn't figure anything out he was about to freak out until he heard a voice

"_So this is how it begins?, Take the Key enter the realm be not afraid I will be with you I shall protect you for I am your guardian."_

"What are you talking about?, Who are you?"

"_Shhh, my name is Vati in this realm your Will manifest's itself in the form of me I am your guide now crush the key and awaken me"_

"Kai are you OK?, you spaced out for awhile" Momo said

"Kai's hand began to glow as he grabbed the key in his hand and crushed it a small orb of light burst out into a smaller light in the form of a fairy of some sort

"_Hello Kai my your will is strong I'm your aura guardian, this is a very dangerous place but it shouldn't be here, this is what is known to us deceased spirits of pokemon as the "Reverse Realm" or as my former master would say "Shadow Realm" an opposite world that was born from people's hatred and other remorseful feelings usually this world is bottled up in a place called the fold. Someone or something has opened a link between this school and the Reverse dimension releasing the wretched spirits and "Shadow Pokemon" Foul spirits that trick the humans who come in here from the regular world. Kai you have the power to save the people who are put in this world. Although it isn't an easy task you have the power of will that's me Vati" Vati the female guardian fairy tried to explain_

"I don't understand "Shadows"? Yuji said

"I think I get it this world is born from people's repressed thoughts and hatred and lately someone's been throwing people in here to make them "Face the music" right?"

"_Boy your smart thats it you got it you see when it fogs in your world the shadows here get restless and when the fog disappears a person trapped here has a limited period of time to regain their spirit and return to your world because if not the shadow's attack resulting in death, and unfortunately a person has just arrived here" _Vati explained

"Oh no that can't be good" Kai gulped "You guys we need to get out of here Momo's not looking so hot" Yuji pointed out "No, I'm fine really" Momo said as she coughed "I'm just a little lightheaded that's all..." Momo dropped and hit the ground "Vati why is she getting sick?"

"_Well in this realm if you don't have a spirit to protect your life force like I'm doing for you it's not good. I told you the atmosphere here is not for normal people you'll die here look I'm gonna try to sense the nearest a portal... Aha! A Gatekeeper"_

"Quick Vati lead the way!" Yuji carried Momo on his back as they followed the blue fairy to another spire of light _"OPEN!" _the spire distorted and opened through the fog Kai could see a pokemon this was a totally different room it was as if everything changed

"_Are you a Gatekeeper, my master needs to leave"_ the pokemon turned to the group and it was a gardevoir and it actually spoke "Spirit I refuse to lend assistance as it seems your master has been throwing people in here and agitating the shadows" The gardevoir said "A talking pokemon OK I've" seen it all now" Yuji said "Shit Kai we gotta get out of here I think Momo's passed out" Yuji said

"Listen we are trying to find out who did this too but we can't do that unless you let us out , think about this if we were trapping people in here why would we go in ourselves? Kai said

"Hmm your right but listen you have to promise me something if I'm to help you, the next time it fogs in your world return here to this exact spot and I shall help you guys figure this out. This place is my home the shadow's have become lethal because of this" Gardevoir explained

"Agreed" Kai said

Gardevoir focused and a light emitted upon everyone and the fog was cleared Kai was in his bed safe and sound "Was that a dream?" Kai said

"_Master, yay! It worked I can't release my form in your world but I'm still present in your mind but please don't think it was a dream. I'm over here with gardevoir He says you won't be able to return to the realm for a few days the fog doesn't come back until Thursday"_

"That's not good Vati let me know the second you can't feel that person's presence OK" Kai said

"_OK"_

Kai got up still in complete shock over last nights events he went to school so he could talk to Yuji and explain everything Momo and Yuji were silent all class day until after school.. "Kai we need to talk dude"Yuji said solemnly "Your hiding something from us and we need to know if were gonna be doing this together" Yuji explained "I'm sorry I passed out last night Yuji told me everything and we think we know who's in the "Shadow Realm" Momo said "First you explain yourself" Momo asked "Fine I need you guys to help me I'm a detective for the Jubilife detective board hired by this school to investigate the murder that happened, but I swear to you I had no clue about what happened last night with Vati and all the shadows and stuff" Kai said "We already knew that much but you did act real cool under fire and I thank you for that" Momo said "Dude you gotta let us help you on the case you'll die on your own" Yuji said "How do you figure I'm the one with the guardian in that world"Kai said smugly

"Listen Kai this is our fight now too, I just found out that Celty has gone missing" Kai's stomach dropped "And last night we heard the voice say "My Mom and Dad hate me Celty's parents resent her because she works for my family to support hers because her family's store sales are low" Momo explained They were both right it all adds up the killer somehow chooses his victims by spreading the rumor of the midnight broadcast people gullible enough to believe it go to the shadow real the can't find a way out the fog in our world disperses the "reverse pokemon" attack and kill the person in that world and depending on the location that person appears dead in our world it's a hunch but it's the best Kai could go on this case just got worse. Or he could be targeting specific people I need to figure out how he takes his victims "You guys that's not good Vati told me the fog doesn't reappear until Thursday

I don't know how long Celty can hang on" Kai grimaced "Your right hang on Celty!" Yuji shouted

T-H-U-R-S-D-A-Y

The past few days were tense for Kai and his friends Momo wasn't sure about returning to the shadow realm which pissed Yuji off he was acting like an asshole but Kai could understand his feelings but either way they were going back in today Kai figured a little bit more out about the way the killer operates apparently the only way you are able to see the dimension is if you hear that sound from the PA system that ringing noise in your ear and since most students are asleep by that time. They won't hear it. But the idea of if the entire student body were to hear about the rumor and the killer was to send out a mass broadcast they would all be doomed. There is still much to be figured out though after class everyone was sent to the auditorium for an announcement. Kai took a seat next to Yuji, Momo and Yukinari they had become pretty close recently. "Eh hem, settle down students" Sakoyaki said on the microphone "I'm afraid I have some very gruesome news to share with you all today, Mrs. Celty Meguro was found dead today on the roof of the mall part of the shopping area I know that's a popular hangout for you kids but please avoid it it at all costs the police will be investigating all day, that is all"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Yuji snapped "It's all our fault we had one day to save her and we fucked it up! Kai we gotta go now I'm gonna impale whatever did this to her"

"Calm down Yuji if we go in unprepared again we'll end up just like her, but I do want to check this out for her sake"Kai explained "You guys don't do this" Momo said trying to be the voice of reason

"Look were going but I won't force you to go if you don't want too make sure your sleep by 11 OK"

Yuji said "Yuji I'm sorry" Momo grieved "Get your team together be at my door by 11:30 OK make sure your ready" Kai explained "You guys please" Momo barked "No were going" Yuji said Momo began to cry "Just promise me you won't die OK" she said with tears rolling down her face Kai walked

over and hugged Momo "It's gonna be OK we'll be fine I promise besides why would you think I would let us get killed remember I'm the smart one" Kai joked as she smiled "Kai please be careful"

The boys received their warnings and headed back to the dorm. Kai stared at the clock so hard you would've thought his eyeball was gonna pop out. 11:30pm Knock Knock "It's open" "You ready?"

Yuji asked "As I'll ever be" Kai said "You gotta let me know when it becomes to much I don't want you passing out on me" Kai said "No way" the boys waited and the at 12am the fog settled in Old Petalburg this time they were ready for it and they were gonna find out what happened. "Vati come to me" Kai said as his spirit appeared to him the blue fairly swirled around his neck delighted to be around it's master again.

"_Gardevoir and I have been waiting we did as much as we could for your friend but her shadow got to her and when that happens. There's almost nothing a guardian like me can do to stop it. Are you OK Kai I missed seeing your face talking mind to mind is boring"_

"Come on no time for small talk Mrs. Vati take us to Gardevoir" Yuji asked

"Right" Kai agreed

The fog seemed deeper then the last time Kai was gonna ask why but instead he dismissed the notion

Vati led them to the portal where gardevoir was waiting

"Well I'll be actual humans who keep their promise I haven't seen that in centuries" Gardevoir said

"A pokemon that has a sense of humor I've never seen that before" Yuji joked

"OK smartass put these on" gardevoir handed Kai and Yuji glasses "Kai's were gray colored they almost looked designer Yuji's were orange once they put them on everything seemed clearer as if the fog didn't exist "Woah these are some glasses" Yuji said

"Come on I'll take you to the spot where that girls mind created" Gardevoir said "What?"the boys said in unison "Spirit you didn't even explain that to him, OK so when people get stuck here their mind begins to warp the things around them to adjust to the worst points of their life say I hate the jungle I come in here my fears release and they make a jungle get it?" Gardevoir said

"Oh"

The group traveled over to another realm in the school which now seemed more like a castle

"It's right through this spire" Gardevoir said

"Vati, Open!" the portal opened

"Hey Yuji doesn't this place look fimiliar?"

"It's the shopping district" Yuji said

when suddenly a voice could be heard

"That damn girl who does she think she is? Working with the enemy I hope that bitch knows she won't be getting nothing from me"

"That's Celty's dad's voice" Yuji explained

"_This is bad master the shadows are getting angry they are beginning to play tricks don't listen"_

"It seems they are be careful you two" Gardevoir exclaimed

"What do you want what did you do to Celty!" Kai yelled

"Are you insane!, don't agitate them further" Gardevoir explained trying to get Kai to understand how the shadows work. When something that sounded like Celty's voice spoke.

"This place.. I'm going to die here aren't I?, I'm cold and scared but why am I here I have a lot I still wanted to do I was going to go to acting school be in a few movies and make up for everything I did to my parents. They hate me because I help them but it's OK they'll forgive me when I'm a movie star. Work I always loved working at Lucian's even if my boyfriend was my boss, Oh I won't ever see Yu-Yu-Kun again. I always wanted to tell him I fucking hated him!, What a total douchebag!"

"Huh?" Yuji said nearly tearing up when a strange voice was heard laughing hysterically

"Haahaha, how funny she hated me that bitch was more trouble then she was worth at least the sex was amazing" A figure that looked like Yuji said

"What the hell is going on, Gardevoir?"Kai asked dumbfounded

"Yuji has lost control of his suppressed self and his emotions have manifested as a shadow!"

"_If he doesn't get it together we'll have a fight on our hands, quick master talk to him"_

"Yuji calm down you know Celty would never say that about you!" Kai yelled

"Shut up this has nothing to do with you this is between me and myself" the shadow said

"Wait a second "myself?" Just like Nami this is how she died this isn't good" Kai explained

"Oh and whats this about coming back into the realm to find answers you could care less about that skank she brought the sales down and completely fucked up my family's business right, you only wanted to come back in here because you were upset with your own pathetic helpless existence living out here in the middle of nowhere what a backwater shithole this place is!" Shadow Yuji spouted angering the real one with every word

"You take that back dammit Celty meant the world to me you why would I say something like that"

Yuji shouted

"Haha, are you seriously talking about the same insecure bitch who only wanted to break up because her friends were laughing because she was dating a sophomore. I'm glad she's dead now I won't have to deal with her whining anymore isn't that right me?" he was pinching nerves Yuji was ready to explode

"Quit it!, I said stop it's not true!" Yuji screamed

"No true huh? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! admit it Yuji you hate this fucking town and everyone in it and the only whore who made it worthwhile is dead thanks to YOU! And your heartless friends you let her die you cold hearted cruel bastard! Or should I say were cruel, hahaha!"

"Your not me you Son Of A Bitch!" Yuji screamed at the top of his lungs and a dark presence could be felt in the room as a black aura was bursting from the shadow

"SAY IT AGAIN LOUDER!" the shadow demanded

"Yuji, No!" Gardevoir and Kai yelled

"You are not me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The shadow expanded it's form and became a gigantic Dusknoir!

With a shadow aura

"I am a Shadow the true Self!"

"Vati what do I do?" Kai said

"_We fight that's what for Yuji! If we lose the Shadow claims his spirit and we die I can only help you out a little by allowing my power to be shrouded of your pokemon watch out for it's attacks and stay focused and remember your most powerful asset is your will give it your all and you can't fail!"_

"Time the bring out the big guns we haven't done this in a long time old friend here we go!

Susano-o" Kai's Bisharp charged out of it's pokeball and prepared for a tough battle

"Metal Claw!" The Bisharp's two claws grew to an intense white light and mauled the Dusknoir

who seemed unphased. "That's it your spirits belong to me "Shadow Storm!" black clouds formed that rained down shadow bolts Bisharp was as nimble as a ninja so the attack was no match for it's speed

"Dual Chop!" Bisharps arms spouted purple flames and it decimated Dusknoir with a critical hit

"You got spirit I'll give you that "Shadow Rage!" a gigantic energy sphere absolutely crushed the surrounding area leaving crater in the area Kai was hurt he could barley open his eyes he was tired but he wasn't about to give up. "I won't give up, I won't give In for Celty, for Nami and because of you have my friend's spirit and your gonna give it back dammit!" "Susano-o I know your tired but I need you get up let's do it "Flash Cannon!" Bisharp gathered all of it's remaining power and powerful ray of steel energy bombarded dusknoir .

"Aha!, Good one Kai" Gardevoir applauded Dusknoir felt that one it was finally hurt and running low on stamina "your different then the others you won't quit for some reason I can't break your will! But this will end soon "Shadow Storm!" Bisharp was completely wiped out and didn't have the strength to dodge the bolts this time. "Bisharp return" "Vati help me"

"_Your doing good don't give up now your nearly there, you just need a little boost"_

Kai thought about all the bonds he had forged with friends and called on their power

-Yuji-

-Momoka-

-Yukinari-

-Celty-

"Let's do this Izanagi! Vati's power surrounded both Kai and Lucario helping them tap into hidden power reserves of strength Kai knew this was over "Shadow Rage!" Dusknoir gave his final attempt with the attack that devastated him before "Aura Resonator!" Izanagi gathered all of it's aura into an all powerful aura sphere that ended Dusnoir's hold on Yuji.

Kai was so wiped out he began panting and fell out laying on the ground only to be greeted by a smiling Yuji who helped him up. "It's not over yet Yuji must accept his other self, It'll only go berserk again if you don't" "What face myself?" Yuji said

"It's OK I understand everyone has something deep inside them that they don't want to admit I get that it still doesn't change the fact that you are the closest friend I have ever had even in such a short amount of time our bond was strong enough so that I could defend you. But I can't defend you from you only you can do it" Kai explained

"Everyone has a two faces kid" Gardevoir said

"_Celty would have wanted it this way Yuji" Vati helped _

"Thanks everyone I get it now , You are me a part of me I don't want to admit is there but I will sometimes I do miss living in the city but it's still no excuse to treat this as an adventure. I was in love with Celty but what lovers don't have falling outs I was angry she was scared to face her friends because I was younger then her. But I never ever wished death on her and now that she's gone I .. I ..I

"I accept you" the shadow responded as it disappeared in a bright yellow light and out came a yellow fairy _"I am Ryuk the fairy of courage I am your spiritual aura guardian"_

"Wow it looks like you aren't the only one with that power Kai" Yuji said

when suddenly you could see a mirage image of what looked like Celty Yuji rushed over to it

and held the girl like never before a new found love for Celty Meguro grew in his heart

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I really am gonna miss you Celty it was all my fault we should have figured it out faster, It didn't have to be this way" Yuji said beginning to tear up

"Yu-Yu-Kun don't say that I know you tried your hardest to save me, but it's OK I'm happy here

I don't feel anymore pain. I wanted to tell you before I left that I was in love with you and I wanted to be with you even after school. It just took for all of this to happen for me to realize what an amazing person you are. Yuji Hannamura I love you and I'm going to miss you my Yu-Yu-Kun and remember you have my heart" and the mirage disappeared

"And you've got mine" Yuji's tears began to flow as he was holding the light particles that were her spirit refusing to leave until she got to tell Yuji that

A battered and broken Kai walked up to him "She wanted you to know that so you could move on Yuji come let's go when we get back into town Dinner's on me" Kai said holding his ribs trying to cheer his friend up "Thanks dude but I think I need some time"

**Wow I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written**

**So here's the question of the day**

**Who is your favorite character so far(if you submitted an OC pick one that's not your OC)**

**Speaking of OC's I did receive 2 more they will just take awhile to appear so don't ask why you haven't seen them yet**


End file.
